


♡ normal ♡ dadxdaughter OC fic ♡

by lilmisho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Making Out, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dadcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisho/pseuds/lilmisho
Summary: When Jerald's adopted daughter, Ila, comes home on a late night, he finds himself drunk and unable to control himself anymore. Overcome with jealousy, he releases his inner beast and wonders......this is normal, right?
Relationships: Dad/Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	♡ normal ♡ dadxdaughter OC fic ♡

The ticking of the clock was consistent in the small wooden farmhouse. While it wasn’t anything grand and creaked while the wind howled, there was something cozy about it as a fire crackled in the hearth. The lively dancing flames lulled Jerald into a calm state, a beer comfortably seated in his left hand. He pulled it to his lips, drowning out his sorrows. While the winter waged on outside the house, he worriedly sat there and reminisced while his daughter, Ila, stepped into the door.

“Dad?” She asked, voice echoing as she kicked off her boots and set aside her cloak to dry. She approached the couch he was sitting on, listening to him grunt.

“Where were you?” He grumbled, not bothering to glance at her. It was only a week ago that they were reunited after she left home for a month and he was really considering just locking her in her room to keep her from wandering about outside.

“I was just spending time with Milo—“

“Milo?” He interrupted, now looking at her. “I thought I said I didn’t want you wandering around late at night with him,” his tone became a sneer.

Ila winced before she walked around the couch, facing him. “I was on a date with him, for your information.”

“A date?” Jerald was practically growling, face flushed drunkenly. He wanted to stand, but was too intoxicated to move from his spot.

“Dad..!” She whispered, drawing closer and snatching the beer from his hands. She set it aside and sat beside him, patting his back. “You’re too drunk, come on, I’ll help you to bed.”

This was a thing that he did often, however, this time, he just clung to her instead. Leaning heavily against her thin and little frame, he placed his large hands around her shoulders and hugged her close.

“I can’t lose you, not like I did with Ariel.”

A silence fell. The reminder of his late wife pained him and Ila often had to console him that she’s a tough cookie and would be okay.

But this time felt different.

Jerald’s eyes wept as he skimmed his hands along Ila’s forearms, tracing her veins and curling their fingers together. He whispered litanies of ‘I love you’s as he looked closely to her scarred face. Even though her watery eyes and scarred skin were there, he didn’t seem to mind it at all as he nuzzled her, pressing his lips against her own.

“Mph—!” Ila panicked, pulling away. He’s never kissed her like that. She wanted to chalk his behavior up to being drunk and incredibly regretful for the night he lost his wife and child, but something stirred in her. An excitement of sorts fluttered in the depths of her stomach.

“I’m sorry, princess,” he sighed, “I just get so jealous when you’re with those boys... I feel as if they’re going to sweep you away from me when I just got you back...”

Jerald’s whimpers were sad enough for Ila to reach up and pet his hair. She felt terrible for doing this to him and it would absolutely kill him if he knew she was really fooling around with Milo. However, sex wasn’t something she wanted to do just yet.

Well, maybe until she noticed the bulge in her father’s pants. She almost released her grip, but she watched him cry fearfully and she couldn’t help herself anymore. Slowly, she stroked his cheek and freed it of his sticky tears. “I’m sorry. I won’t leave you, papa.”

“I wish you could stay by my side forever.” He whispered in return, taking her hand and holding it.

Slowly, Ila closed the gap again between them. She pressed her lips to his timidly, pulling away. Was it truly normal for a parent and child to kiss this way? She only ever kisses Milo like this, and it felt so much like this time. The sparks in her gut ignited and she excitedly bounced, drawing closer. Jerald, in a daze, watched her kiss him before he felt his feelings overtake him. He groped her waist and pulled him on his lap, forcefully pressing his lips to hers. He sighed with a moan, both eager and mournful.

“Ah— p-papa...” Ila whimpered, tugging back. “We’re k... kissing... l-like a couple...”

“Yes, you’re a big girl...” Jerald watched, his eyes roving her pubescent body. He felt his own hand skim down her waist and to her hip, where he traced her butt through those tempting skin tight shorts she always wore. “I think we can kiss like this.”

“I-Is it... normal..?” She panted, feeling arousal soak her womanhood. There was something about having a domineering fatherly figure who was staring at every inch of your exposed skin.

“Normal?” He echoed. “...Don’t worry about that, darling. I want to show you what you’re missing when you go around with that Milo boy.”

Jerald fumbled with her belts and bag, undoing them and sliding them off to the side. Then, examining the cloth she wore around her waist, he untied that, too. He didn’t want anything in the way. Now, she was left in her shorts. Like the wild child she was, she often wore cute and thin underwear, but Jerald noticed how prominent the folds of her flower were in the shorts.

“Are... you wearing underwear..?” He asked, breath coming out hot as he eyeballed her pussy. She squirmed, blushing.

“Dad, p-please... don’t l-look down there...”

“Shh, princess. Let Daddy check you, okay?” He lightly traced the lips of her labium, feeling her twitch beneath his long index finger. It was evident by how hot she was getting, she was enjoying every bit of this. “Does this feel good, baby girl?”

Dripping from her heat, she moaned and felt a pool of juices form on the thin fabric of her shorts. She could feel the prodding sensation of his fingertip now tracing the inner folds of her sensitive little privates, forcing whines to rise from her throat. His slow pace combined with his skillful hand movements was enough to make her orgasm right then and there.

“I never really taught you much about sex, did I?” He sighed, watching his daughter’s flat chest rise and fall with anticipation.

“N-No, Daddy...” she cried, “I-I... I’m sorry, b-but... Milo and I have already...”

This made Jerald freeze up. He glared at her, feeling the anger bubble beneath his skin. “You’ve already had sex? With HIM?”

“N-No! No! Not sex, just— ah..!”

Jerald was moving his finger faster, pushing against her entrance as every part of him wished to tear an opening in her shorts and take her virginity for himself. But, he slowed himself so she could speak.

“H-He’s... touched me like y-you, ah... a-and... seen me...”

“My princess is a slut?” Jerald sadly asked, watching her eyelids flutter shut. She couldn’t handle dirty talking. “Nobody but me should be doing that with you. Do I need to punish you, young lady?”

“No, Daddy, please,” she begged, but it was too late. His other hand rose off of her backside and slapped her hard across her ass. She lurched and grabbed his shirt, crying and hugging his torso. She never liked getting spanked, but the way her father handled her was making her feel weird. She couldn’t quite explain it.

“I refuse to lose you to some,” Jerald breathed against her neck, watching her whimper in his arms, “some… degenerate.”

Before Ila could reply to her father, she could feel his fingertips hike beneath the band of her shorts, yanking them down around her thighs. She subconsciously lifted herself off his lap, her ass sticking out, trying to watch his hands over her shoulder. Slowly, Jerald’s palms slid over the mounds of her butt, squeezing the delicate, porcelain skin there. While she was thin and spindly, he found that her butt was the cutest part about her. A part of him wished she was young enough for him to justifiably bathe her, but he figured now was too late. He could do whatever he wanted right at this very moment and he could get away with it.

“Tell Daddy what you do with this Milo boy.” He demanded in a whisper, pressing her body against his own as he lightly rubbed her ass.

“B-But,” Ila shakily whined, feeling herself drip on his leg, “you’ll be mad.”

“I’ll be even more mad if you don’t tell me,” Jerald said, “don’t you want Daddy to take care of you, show you what it should be like? Milo’s just a teen boy, he can’t satisfy you like an adult can. Let Daddy show you what a real man can do, just for you, baby girl.” His hand, meanwhile, dipped between her inner thighs and he circled her entrance with a finger, teasing her hot, soaking cunt that was practically begging for his cock. He had to practice patience, however, as she settled on a decision.

“Okay… just please don’t be m-... ahn…”

“ _Ahn_?” Jerald teased, chuckling. He knew the effect he had on his precious little daughter. Her face just reddened in response.

“T-touching, mostly… and-- u-uhn--”

“Touching could be anything, baby, you’ve gotta tell me what exactly you two did.”

Ila hesitated again, pouting at him as she felt his finger pull away from her throbbing heat. She wanted her daddy to touch her more, so she obliged, even if it embarrassed her. “F-fingered… m-my pussy… and l-licked it, too, a-and… I’ve sucked him off before.”

Jerald seemed surprised by her response, even if she tried to deliver it in the sweetest tone possible. Thinking about his daughter doing those things made him both insanely jealous and horny. The rubbing sensation of his erection against his pants was almost becoming unbearable, so he pushed her off his torso, his hands drawing to his belt and undoing it. “Let’s start with that last one… I think I deserve a little love, too, mm?”

Ila nodded desperately, having hearts for eyes at this point, as she watched him unzip his pants and pull out his adult cock through the fly. He was fully erect and it was evident that his late wife was certainly a lucky woman. His dick was probably the length of her forearm and the girth was much larger. She gasped, unable to comprehend how he carried it around so casually, but she found nothing but a thirst. Jerald, examining her expression, just chuckled and leaned back, arrogantly displaying himself for her curious, teenage eyes.

“I take it Milo’s is much smaller, princess?” He purred, earning a nod from her. “Good, now, get on your knees and show daddy how your sexy little mouth works.”

Obeying, Ila sunk down to the floor, kicking off her shorts and leaving just her shirt on as she nestled between his thighs. Gently, she placed her fingers on his throbbing member, feeling him up and down, imagining her enclosed palms were her vagina, feeling how slickly he slid between her hands. She had to use both hands, lathering him up with his own pre-cum before scooting closer to suck on the tip of his penis. He emitted a long groan, which fizzled into a sigh, as he ran a hand through her blonde locks.

“Where did my good little girl learn all of this..?” Jerald grunted, smoothing his palms over her hair again to lock them against the top of her head. He didn’t want her bangs in her face when she was supposed to be sucking him off.

He hardly waited for a response before melting into the couch with another trembling groan, his skin erupting in goosebumps. The way Ila suckled on his head was driving him insane, all he could feel was her lapping tongue, the persistent warmth of her full lips, and the gentle touch of her fingertips at the base of his manhood. There was nothing more perfect than having sex with someone after so many years of lonesome masturbation. She didn’t respond to his question, which quickly left his mind, only began to bob her head down further along his length. This took him by surprise-- not because she was performing fellatio, but because she could hardly fit him in her cute, tiny mouth. He could feel her two front teeth slightly glide against his sensitive skin and, while he adored mouth-fucking her, it was a tad uncomfortable. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and allowed her to pull away, a string of saliva and cum connecting his cock and her lips.

“Princess, you have to open your mouth wider. Say ‘ah’ for me.” Jerald whispered, patting her cheek. She frowned before opening her mouth, panting hotly against his skin. He clicked his tongue, looking away from her lewd expression for a split second, “That won’t do… looks like that’s not the only place I’m too big for.”

“Daddy..!” Ila cried, embarrassed. He just helped her off the floor, watching the sticky strings of her sweet nectar drip down her thighs. She twitched and shivered, eyes pleading for more than just his eyes to claim her.

“Sh, it’s okay. Daddy will make you feel good, come here.” He beckoned, pulling her back onto his lap. He studied her facial expression before settling on slipping her shirt off above her head. Discarding it with the rest of her things, he fumbled with her bralette and watched how her beautiful, milky breasts bounced as he slid it off. While they weren’t very large at all, he still felt the blood rush eagerly into his member, the throb becoming overwhelming. Slowly, he cupped his hands around her puffy pink nipples, rubbing them with his index fingers and thumbs. Ila arched her back, placing her hands on his knees, as she emitted tiny moans of pleasure.

His pants now soaked with her juices, he thought it best to get naked as well. With all of the foreplay, he could hardly contain himself anymore. Slowly, he undressed, feeling his precious little girl splay her hands against the sparse chest hair covering his pecs. She felt him up, her eyes wandering his body, and he just laughed.

“Baby girl,” he cooed, “what’re you thinking?”

“You’re so… sexy.”

“Sexy, huh?” Jerald hummed aloud, enjoying the way she said ‘sexy.’ It didn’t quite fit her demeanor, so it sounded absolutely perfect. “Thank you, darling. You’re sexy, too.”

That got a giggle from Ila, her face flushing cutely before she settled on his lap again, looking between themselves. Jerald could tell that she was wanting something, so he grinned knowingly and purred, “What is it, princess?”

“I… uhm…” She began, but became too timid to continue that sentence in a normal volume, “I… w-want…”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you. Speak loud and clear so daddy knows exactly what to give to you.”

“I-I want to have sex.”

“Sex, hmm? Well, that could just be anything--”

“I want you to… f-fuck me… with your cock, daddy, please…”

Jerald tensed for a split second, a heat rising to the tips of his ears, before he tried to calm down. He chuckled again, curling his hands beneath her thighs and pulling her twitching, pink, virgin slit just an inch away from his cock. “Just a little bit longer, baby, and I’ll make your little cunny feel good.”

What a tease. Jerald propped his hands beneath her ass, groping her while pushing her right up against his shaft, feeling her puffy lips wrap around a quarter of his girth. He didn’t have to do much after that, leaving most of the grinding to her. It was cute, though-- she would hump pathetically against him, whining and moaning litanies of ‘daddy’ and ‘my pussy feels so good.’ While she rutted her little girlhood against him, he could feel the way she slipped up and down before pulling back only to repeat the process of meeting his dick. Eventually, he drew his hands away, watching her teary eyes squeeze shut as she neared her own orgasm.

He’d be a good father and let her cum on his cock before she limply slumped against his torso, panting hard, drenching his length in her own horny pubescent juices.

“Was that good for you, baby?” He asked her in a soft tone, pushing her hair behind her ear. She just groaned in response, coming down from her ecstasy high before regaining her senses and sitting back up. Jerald didn’t feel like waiting for his daughter, so he simply groped her waist, tugging her up above his tip and placing it at her drenched, hot entrance. There was no turning back now.

Without a moment of hesitation, Jerald forced his cock in her tiny hole. She burst into a sob, grabbing at his shoulders and trying to pry herself off of him, but he was too strong for her, pushing her further down until he pushed past her hymen and into the clenching, tight walls of her vagina. It was nothing in comparison to his late wife-- a little girl’s pussy was leagues better. He choked on a growl, nails digging into her hips, as he slammed her all the way down to his testicles. She cried out in pain, wiggling defiantly, but he held her there, feeling the pulsating wall of her cervix greeting him, begging him for his semen.

But he knew this was only the beginning of a very long night.

“Adjust for a second, princess, and then I’ll move.”

“It hurts,” she cried, sobbing into his shoulder, but her cunt said otherwise, tightening explicitly around him, nearly restricting the blood flow. “T-too big, daddy, too big… your cock…”

“You’ll get used to it, just be patient.” Jerald hurriedly whispered, cupping her cheek with one of his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumb. He drew her into another longing kiss, this time with tongue, and only broke it when she turned her head to the side.

It took a couple of minutes for her pussy to adjust, but when it did, he could tell. She loosened around him and her panting slowed. Stagnant, yes, it was bearable, but Jerald planned nothing but to turn his daughter into his own private cum dump. He hadn’t had sex in a good fifteen years, give or take, so he was incredibly pent up. There was no way she was getting off with just one round tonight. Slowly, Jerald gripped her waist again, pulling her up with his upper body strength, and watching her face contort. She parted her mouth in a pleasured scream, cupping her hands over her lips to keep herself from being too loud. He just snatched her hands and slid them around his shoulders, keeping her close to his body as he thrusted slowly at first.

“Hah-- D.. Daddy! Daddy, please, ohmyg… uhhh…! Y-Your cock… i-it’s in my tummy..!” She sobbed innocently, overcome with emotion and arousal. This, however, was new to Jerald. He’s never seen a little girl with such a lewd expression and face before and it was driving him crazy.

“S-See,” Jerald panted, “daddy’s cock is so much better, right? Daddy knows how to please his little baby girl. Keep moaning for daddy.”

The thrusts only came in faster and faster, merciless at a time, pounding into her cervix. He could already tell she had orgasmed time and time again, her sensitivity off the charts and her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. She was making the cutest whimpers, too, and Jerald knew that he’d regret it if he didn’t cum inside of her.

As the sounds of their bodies meeting, the wet and sticky cum slapping in the warm living room, filled the air, the pounding sensation became all too familiar. Ila was trying to sloppily kiss her father while he reached from behind, gripping her hair and crashing their lips tightly together as he rutted, grinding against her lips, while a hot wave of cum erupted inside of her. She shivered, their bodies dripping with sweat and juices, before giggling against his lips, her eyelids fluttering.

“Y-You… you’re so much better, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you, too, princess. I always will.”

“Ah-- c… can we…”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Jerald murmured in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you until the sun comes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and enjoying my story !!! >w< if you want more about these OCs, feel free to follow my NSFW twt @lilmiisho ! i'm only going to allow 18+ to follow me, tho, so plz be careful ! thank you !! ♡


End file.
